


baby, i'll bleed you dry

by qjett



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is So Done, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, No Smut, POV Keith (Voltron), Piercings, Vampire Lance (Voltron), keith is a petty bitch, lance being a vampire isnt really big, lance calls keith chica, lance digs it though, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjett/pseuds/qjett
Summary: Lance was late.This, Keith expected. He knew going into this relationship that Lance had been diagnosed with what Keith (lovingly) liked to call “terminal tardiness.” Terminal, because Keith was going to murder his chronically late boyfriend for being chronically late to their two-year anniversary dinner.-or, lance stands up their date and keith decides to get back at him.





	baby, i'll bleed you dry

**Author's Note:**

> will I ever stop writing klance? the answer is no don't bother asking again  
> enjoy! (:

Lance was late.

This, Keith expected. He knew going into this relationship that Lance had been diagnosed with what Keith (lovingly) liked to call “terminal tardiness.” Terminal, because Keith was going to murder his chronically late boyfriend for being chronically late to their two-year anniversary dinner. 

Keith didn’t have a lot of time with Lance, at least by Lance’s standards. Perks of dating an undead immortal blood-sucking being. And he didn’t quite know how to murder his undead immortal blood-sucking boyfriend yet, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t at least try. Keith had shaved his fucking balls, wore his best fucking suit, and combed his messy fucking hair – even let Shiro _trim it _– all for this date. Because Lance was special and Keith was in love with him or whatever.__

__He sat in the restaurant, already halfway through a bottle of wine (the waitress had told him he could only stay if he ordered something, and he couldn’t handle his late vampire lover if he wasn’t drunk), steam pouring out of his ears. His watch informed him that Lance was an hour – _a whole ass fucking hour _– late to their date. Oh, he was going to kill that son of a bitch.___ _

____“Sir?” his waitress tentatively asked. “I’m just as invested as you are at this point to see where this goes, but I’m afraid there are other people with reservations…”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah,” Keith hissed, gritting his teeth. “I’ll take the check now. If my asshole of a boyfriend ever shows up, let him know that I’ll be at home packing his shit into the garbage disposal.”_ _ _ _

____Keith charged the bill to Lance’s card (because holy shit, that bottle was expensive and no way in hell was he going to pay for it) and was on his merry way out before bumping into someone running in the parking lot._ _ _ _

____“Oh, sorry – Keith?” Of course, it was Lance. His eyes were wide, his hair was a mess, and he was fixing his tie as he walked._ _ _ _

____Keith flared his nostrils before deciding to ignore Lance completely. He continued to walk towards his car, the one Shiro let him borrow for this date because the bike would’ve ruined his hair. Lance grabbed his arm and blocked Keith’s path._ _ _ _

____“Keith, baby,” he frowned, and Keith had to look away because he didn’t stand a chance against Lance’s pout. Vampires were bred to be charmers. “Baby, I am so, so sorry. I lost track of time at the lab, and I don’t have any excuses, and I’m so sorry.”_ _ _ _

____He wanted to argue with Lance, but he was so angry he knew he was going to say something he was going to regret. He looked in his boyfriend’s eyes, so blue and sad, and just shook his head._ _ _ _

____“I…am going home,” Keith said quietly. “I’m going home, and I would appreciate it if you waited for me to cool off before coming home.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah,” Lance nodded, voice soft. He let go of Keith’s arm. “Yeah, of course. I love you.”_ _ _ _

____“I love you, too,” Keith replied, because he did love Lance, even if at the moment he wasn’t the biggest fan of the man. And because Keith watched romance movies – he could die in a car crash if he drove away without telling Lance he loved him._ _ _ _

____He drove to their apartment, their apartment they bought together as their year anniversary gift to themselves. It had big windows and a cute kitchen and was their pride and joy. They had their friend Allura decorate it, with help from Lance’s friend Hunk. It was cozy, and warm, and it made Keith even angrier._ _ _ _

____Keith paced in their living room, something he often did when he was restless and trying to think. Weed helped, too. He was halfway through one blunt before the idea came to him – and, oh boy, did it come._ _ _ _

____When he was a kid, his dad died and his mom had been gone forever so Keith was forced to bounce around homes pretty much all his life. Being an orphan and a troublemaking kid that no one wanted was a recipe for Keith’s inevitable emo phase. At fourteen, the Shirogane family fostered him and showed him love and care and Keith didn’t know how to fucking handle that shit so he went and got himself all pierced up._ _ _ _

____He had a friend pierce his tongue and his ears, four studs each going up from his lobe to his cartilage. It hurt like a bitch, bit he figured the Shiroganes would realize the kid they took in was a mess and give him up. Fortunately for Keith, they still embraced him despite the constant rebelling and Keith became a much better man for it._ _ _ _

____Unfortunately for Lance, he never got rid of those piercings._ _ _ _

____It took a little to work the silver stud into his tongue, and it felt sore, but it would do the trick. He usually kept gold earrings in because Lance had an aversion to silver (the only vampire stereotype Keith had seen play out thus far), but with some quick rifling around he found those old silver studs and hoops he wore as an edgy teen. He even managed to find this dangly cross earring, to add insult to wound. He admired his handiwork in the mirror, sticking his tongue out like a child to check out the silver ball._ _ _ _

____“Try kissing me now, lover boy,” Keith mumbled, letting the glint of the earrings catch in the light._ _ _ _

____Yes, it was petty and childish, and he definitely didn’t need to add the chokers with silver charms around his neck, but it was a small victory. Lance needed to hear him out because Keith was hurt. He felt like a baby admitting that and throwing this jewelry-themed tantrum, but it was true. Keith wasn’t a “relationship” kind of guy. He had daddy issues and mommy issues and commitment issues and all sorts of other issues, so he never made it past a few months._ _ _ _

____But this? Keith had spent two years with Lance, and everything about the other man was wonderful (even the terminal tardiness), not just because he was a vampire and could seduce Keith with a cock of his head. He was sweet, and uproariously hilarious, and he always knew what to say to make the people around him feel loved and heard. Never once did he ask for anything in return or make Keith feel bad for being emotionally stunted. He was so go-with-the-flow and easy and content to just _be there _.___ _ _ _

______Which was why this hurt so much. How could he forget about their anniversary? Keith made sure this night was perfect on his end – he even got Pidge to cover his shift at the bar so he could end their supposed-to-be-perfect date with an even more perfect night of fucking (he said “fucking” to spite Lance, who was such a romantic it was sickening). All Lance had to do was fucking show up._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Keith?” Lance’s voice rang through the apartment._ _ _ _ _ _

______Keith walked slowly out of the bathroom, wanting Lance to really get a good look at him. He was in his boyfriend’s favorite outfit – black t-shirt that he jaggedly cut into a crop-top when he was high, running shorts that showed off his thighs, and fuzzy red socks. It was soft and sexy in a domestic way that drove Lance wild. And he couldn’t even approach Keith, because Keith was decked out in silver. It was perfect._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Baby boy?” Lance called out from the kitchen. “I’m really sorry. I can’t apologize enough, I – I got you flowers. And chocolate. And weed. And I just ordered some take-out. We could sit in bed, finish that Megalodon documentary…what do you say?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Keith stepped into the kitchen, face neutral as he stared down his mess of a boyfriend. True to his word, he had a huge bag of mini chocolate bars and a baggie of what was definitely not oregano in one hand, and a mismatched assortment of flowers that Lance clearly through together last minute. Keith’s friend Romelle owned a flower shop, so that’s probably where he could snag such vibrant flowers at this time at night._ _ _ _ _ _

______When Lance saw Keith, his jaw dropped. His eyes drank Keith in, from the fuzzy socks to pinned back hair to the crop-top. Then his gaze got a little more exasperated when he took in all the metal. “Jesus, Keith.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“We are going to talk,” Keith said, voice level. “My head is cleared and you can’t touch me because it’s going to hurt, so we are going to talk.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Babe, you’re being ridiculous,” Lance laughed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Two years!” Keith interrupted. Lance abruptly stopped laughing, so Keith snatched the chocolate and weed from Lance’s hand. “We have spent two years together – that’s two years of sex and fun and dates and perfectness and fights and all that shit.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Keith opened the chocolate and leaned against the island they have in the middle of the kitchen. He individually unwrapped a few as he talked, popping them in his mouth. It bothered his tongue piercing, but damn if those chocolates weren’t good._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Keith –”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m not finished,” Keith shook his head. “You are immortal. You have been alive for one hundred and fifty –”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Seventy-two.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Whatever! You have been alive for a long time and you will be alive for a long time, and two years is nothing to you, and there are other Keiths out there for you when I’m gone, but dammit, Lance, that’s not me. I am not immortal, I have only been alive for twenty-four years, and two years is _everything _to me, and there is only one Lance. There is only one you for me, okay? You are it. And when I’m old and people give us weird looks when we go outside because you’ll still be twenty-one, you will leave. You’ll leave and I –”___ _ _ _ _ _

________Without even realizing it, Keith was crying. He couldn’t finish his speech because it had gotten hard to breath and his throat hurt from holding in all the tears. He put down the candy and rubbed his thumb across his knuckles (a weird habit one picks up when they’re all alone in the world for most of their life, one therapist called it a ‘coping mechanism’ or whatever), trying to regain his composure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“So, yes,” Keith cleared his throat, looking down at the ground so Lance couldn’t see his tears, “tonight was just really important to me, and you just…you didn’t even send me a text, Lance. I thought I was worth more than that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh, Keith,” Lance whispered, getting a few feet in front of Keith before wincing and staying put. “ _Mi corazón _, you are everything to me. There is no other person out there for me, never has been, never will be. I didn’t…” He let out a big breath, putting down the flowers and reaching into his back pocket. “This is not how I wanted to do this.” He pulled out a small black box that made Keith’s heart stop. Lance got down on one knee, took a deep breath, and –___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What the hell are you doing?” Keith asked, staring at his boyfriend with wide eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Keith Kogane,” Lance started._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Holy shit.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Will you –”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hold up!” Keith held up a hand. “Are you proposing because you want to, or because we’re fighting and you can’t kiss it better?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Because I want to,” Lance replied. “And because I’ve been planning it for weeks and I was supposed to do it tonight but I lost track of time planning the proposing that I forgot to actually do it. And, yes, because we’re fighting and I can’t kiss it better.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh,” Keith breathed. “Oh, okay. Well, in that case, yes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You have to let me finish, _chica _,” Lance sighed with a fond look on his face.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Finish then.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Will you –”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yes!” Keith laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He went to embrace his boyfriend – _fiancé! _– before Lance balked and flinched away from him. “The silver, right, forgot.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Keith ripped out the earrings, pulled off the rings, unchained the chokers, and then lunged for his fiancé. Lance picked up him up by his waist, swinging him around the kitchen. Keith felt a laugh bubble up inside him before letting it out into his fiancé’s neck. God, he was never going to get used to saying that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Lance set him down, staring into his eyes. His brown hair was wavy and growing out, falling into his eyes. Keith reached up and their lips met in a soft kiss. He could feel Lance’s breath on his lips, tasting like cinnamon and smoke. Their tongues –_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Fuck!” Lance hissed, jerking his mouth back. “What the…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Oh, shit,” Keith laughed. “My tongue.” He stuck out his tongue to show Lance the bright silver stud in the middle of his tongue. Lance watched with annoyed eyes as Keith unscrewed the ball and placed it on the island. “Where were we?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You are sick,” Lance said. “A tongue piercing? That’s just cruel, _chica _. Stone-cold.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Oh, shut up and kiss me,” Keith sighed, and Lance was happy to comply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Later in bed, the two men laid tired and spent underneath their soft comforter. Keith was resting on Lance’s chest, content in his lover’s arms. Lance was playing with Keith’s hair as Keith admired his ring. It was a simple white-gold band with tiny purple gems swirling around the top of the ring, like a string of flowers. It was perfect._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I was worried it was a little too gay,” Lance joked. “Even for you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“It’s okay,” Keith jabbed back, “because I’ll just have my sugar daddy buy me a less queer-looking one.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Lance tightened his grip around Keith, turning them around so Keith was pinned beneath him. Keith laughed as Lance’s fingers ran up and down his sides, tickling him to the point of tears springing to Keith’s eyes. “Lance!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Beg,” Lance teased, dipping his head into the crook of Keith’s neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“N-Never! I’ll die…before I sur-surrender!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Very well,” Lance sniffed. “Then you leave me no choice.” He opened his mouth before latching onto Keith’s neck, teeth ever-so-softly sinking into his flesh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“O-Oh,” Keith gasped, his hands tightening their hold on Lance’s shoulders. Lance had already left a bountiful amount of marks on Keith’s skin that night, each one feeling better than the last. Keith was a bit of a masochist, which was good when dating a vampire with an unquenchable bloodthirst._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I vant to suck your blood!” Lance hissed in an awful imitation of a Transylvanian accent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I hate you,” Keith giggled, pushing his lover away. “I revoke my agreement – you can have the ring back, Dracula.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Baby boy,” Lance purred, kissing his cheek. “You can’t take it back. I’m non-refundable.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Damn,” Keith sighed. “Well, I’m not taking your last name then.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“We’ll mash our names together,” Lance said. “Isn’t that what the kids do these days? What’ll it be – McKogane? McClagane?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Kocaine,” Keith said with a wicked smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yes!” Lance laughed. “See? That’s why I need you. You’re the brains and the beauty. The total package.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“What does that make you?” Keith asked, pulling Lance to his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“The man irrevocably and stupidly in love with you,” Lance whispered, letting a lazy grin slide over his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Keith wanted to fire back, but instead just smiled at his lover. The moment was too perfect – he wanted it to stretch on for just a little bit longer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Besides, they’d have the rest of eternity together. Keith can sneak an insult or two in there somewhere._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> see!! told you all i'd write in a kiss. it wasn't meant to be angsty at all, but I just couldn't resist. at least I didn't kill anyone this time. actually, technically, lance is dead so never mind that.


End file.
